Hands' Embrace
by Carmicheal
Summary: Living a day in the life of Aris, an innuendo-filled Acolyte with a dirty-minded girlfriend. Random mis-adventures ensue. (Complete)
1. Aris, the Dirty Minded Monk of Midgard

**Hands' Embrace  
**Carmichael

I yawned, lifting myself lightly out of bed. I glace around the house. I reached down to grab my clothing, when my wristband chirped. Wristbands are a unique thing I created for my guild, which allows me to talk to all my guild members.  
"Aris! Morning!"  
I smiled, it was my girlfriend, and soon-to-be wife, Niam. "Hey there."  
I could hear a smirk flavoring her words, "Are you naked?"  
"Yes, I am, but for a different reason than you think, I don't sleep clothed."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I never told you that?"  
"Nope."  
"So, you free for the evening?"  
"Nope, I'll be training all day."  
I smirked, most people think of it as odd for me to have such a dirty mind, and be an Acolyte, "So, no couple's yoga tonight?"  
She giggled girlishly, causing a few of my features to harden... My determination.  
"Nope, none tonight, sweetie. Can I get a rain check?"  
I smiled, "Sure, we'll talk later?"  
"Don't we always?"  
"It's not always talking..." That one carried an innuendo.  
She sarcastically gasped, "You're not such a holy man..."  
"I am being clean-minded, though, we fight monsters, too."  
I heard her laugh get drowned out by a monster's shriek.

I stepped outside the house, after having dressed, and saw what can only be described as an umbrella demon hop toward me in a clog. Clogs make for lousy balance, so I gracefully dodge blow by blow, bringing my Sword Mace, heavily modified, to strike at the beast. Now, paper umbrella demons don't look very threatening, and they're usually slow, but this one managed to clip my shoulder, and sent me spiraling to the ground. I hoist myself up, and ready some magic, preparing for the worst.

Our violent dance continued for what seemed like hours. Dirt, mud, and blood spilled at our feet, and gets kicked up as we traded blows, dodging occasionally, and striking at a moment's notice. I sighed with exhaustion, and felt anger rush out of my hand to fuel my healing, and close a minor shoulder wound. The demon lunges, loses balance, and lowers his guard. I parry and sidestep, and bring the bladed mace down onto its tip, shattering its base, and sending it tumbling to the ground, defeated and broken. I kneeled over, prodded the demon with my weapon, and retrieved a small section of its parchment, and began my stroll into town.

Amatsu is a quiet town, compared to the bustling streets of Prontera, and is a nice place to stay. Not to mention they serve excellent sushi. I could hear a small portion of some Thief's conversation, although it didn't quite pique my interest. I glanced at her, and she smiled lightly in my direction, acknowledging my presence. I return the smile and look around for something of interest.

I smelled her perfume before she jumped at me, but I've got slow reflexes, so I can barely turn to see her in time to prepare... We both tumbled to the ground.  
Niam smiled at me, "Hey there, handsome."  
I couldn't help be return her smile with my own, "Hello, ma'am."  
She coughed delicately, "Sir Acolyte, would you please move your hands?"  
I slid my hands off of two very round, soft, and comforting things, "My apologies."  
She smirked, "Don't apologize, I enjoyed it. This isn't the time, or place."  
She climbed off of me, to which my testosterone protested, and the Thief gave me a knowing smile.

I got into a sitting position and felt Niam's loving presence beside me. I felt her warm lips brush my cheek. I glanced at her. Niam's only slightly shorter than I am, maybe two or three inches, and has hair extending beyond her shoulders. Her hair is a beautiful shade of silver, which reflects like almost with an almost ethereal sheen. She eyes, when not masked by sunglasses, are a brilliant shade of blue, a very light color, and compliments her hair and robes perfectly. She was also an Acolyte, and her robes were of a lighter color than mine. Her face contained all the cute little details you would expect from someone's younger sister, or perhaps a school cheerleader. Despite her cute looks, she had a fighter's build. Her sculpted muscles and lean frame set her apart from the other acolytes I've seen.

She smiled at my stare, "You're drooling, Aris."

She leaned over and planted her lips o mine, and she began to look me up and down. I'm a fairly tall individual, about six feet tall, and have soft facial curves, making me seem somewhat feminine. It's alright, though, 'cause I wear a ribbon. My hair falls in clumps over my face, easily covering a little under half of my face, including on of my eyes, and it's green, just like my brothers. My robes are always dark, no matter the lighting, but still have the glow of light colored materials. Her build is lean muscle, sculpted by many melee battles. I don't do as much blunt fighting. Where she holds strength, I hold agility, grace, and speed. I have very strong legs, sculpted not from battle, but running and dodging.

We sat there, idly chatting amongst ourselves for a moment. "Why aren't you training, love?"  
"I was going to, but I saw you ambling by, so I decided to leap into action."  
"Dear, stop being so literal."  
She smiled in response, "Well, I'm off."  
I got up and extended a hand to her, helping her up. I don't care if people think I'm a pervert, I'll be a gentleman everywhere I go, and treat ladies as one should. We met in a light kiss, and she walked off past the gate.

After selling some excess materials in the tool shop, I stepped outside...

And into the rain.

I saw her running toward me in a full sprint, her white robes leaving little to the imagination while wet. She slid to a stop, and we made our way back to my house, both using magic to fuel our speed. I got there first and held the door for her.

See? Gentlemanly, that's me.

She discarded her robes, which were all she way wearing, into a messy, wet pile on the floor. I discarded a large portion of my clothing, also, and went to retrieve new clothes. I pulled a spare one of her and my robes from the closet and tossed them at her. "Here, let me start a fire." I wandered over to my fireplace and began a fire. When I returned she still wasn't clothed. She pulled herself off of the ground and strut over to me, the fire's light and the coloration of the room did interesting things to her legs. "C'mon, love, let's get you out of these wet clothes." She pulled the damp shirt I had on and tossed it into her pile of wet clothing, and went for my pants. I tried to resist, but it died the split second I felt her warm hands underneath my clothing, and tossed my pants onto the growing pile of laundry.

She drew me onto the floor, and I realized that in this world, there's nothing better than someone's hands' embrace.

* * *

So far so good, I'm hoping for more to come. Feel free to comment in a review with any critism. Cronstuctive critism is requested. 


	2. Niam promises UnhealthyEnjoyable Things

**Hands' Embrace**

Carmicheal

I could feel her warm fingertips brushing lightly against my groin, and I enjoyed the experience. I could feel her soft breath, leaving a tingling feeling on my shoulder. Her breasts were pressed into my arm. She fidgeted and huddled closer to me. She was just waking up...

"That was fun..." Her voice was quiet, a whisper in my ear. It drew blood lower down.  
"Yeah..." It's all I could manage to say.

She smiled and got up, and walked into the little kitchenette. I got up and stirred the fire, warming the room up. She padded back into the room, still naked. My blood was still retreating south. She glanced at the object of blood theft, and giggled.  
"Well, Aris, you know I love you, but I have to go."  
"Yeah... Keep practicing your yoga."

She smirked, it promised things that the Surgeon General recommends against, but you would still do them anyway. By the time the imagery left my mind, she was fully dressed.  
"You want to come?"  
"I did, just a few hours ago... Oh, wait. Wrong come...No thanks, love, I need to shower."  
She purred, "Can I join?"  
As much as I liked that idea, "No, you should probably start training."  
She turned to the door, waved goodbye, and started to leave. "I love you."  
She said something back, but I couldn't hear her. I got in the shower and started my routine. Cleaned myself off, fixed a small meal, and did my usual stretches.

I stepped out into the evening air, my morning having been, uh, preoccupied, and drew my mace in front of me. A few Poporings appeared and were hopping for what appeared to be a small object on the ground. I intercepted the first one, and with a few sturdy swings, dispatched it. I reached for the item, but the second had already gotten it. I set the mace down and drew some of my emotion into a palpable heat, and unleashed it at the unsuspecting slime. The heat, making a light, gathered in the shape of a cross, and burst outward from the middle of the creature. It made an unusual squeal and burst into small fragments. Along with some of its gel, a crystal dropped from its crumbling body. I bent over to pick it up, grabbed it, and set it in my pouch.

My wristband chirped and vibrated, indicating someone from the guild is now awake and moving. I shrugged, and decided to stay quiet for a moment.

"Aris!" It was Niam again, she must've passed out from a fight.  
"Yeah?"  
"Come visit me in Prontera."  
I didn't see why not, so I got a gem out of my pouch, a blue one, and began pouring energy into it. It vibrated and warmed my hand, even through the glove, and I flicked it idly a few feet in front of me. It shattered on contact with the ground, and a pillar of blue light poured out of it, and hovered slightly in front of me. I stepped forward and was drawn into the void.

I emerged in Prontera, near the statue of two hands shaking. My wristband produced Niam's voice, it was laced with a sexual nature.

"I'm not wearing any pants, Aris. Meet me in the inn, upstairs."

I felt my blood immediately flood south of my belly-button. These robes couldn't mask the, uh, excitement I was harboring right now. I began speaking to myself.

"Okay, just stop thinking about it, and it'll stop." I looked around for something to distract me. A man was _erecting_ his shop. I winced at the thought, the bulge in my robes quite obvious, I used my mace as best as I could to cover it, but it was tough to do that and still look casual. A man was staring at a statue, _rigid_ expression on his face. I walked faster, passing a military knight and some random guy speaking.

"So, let me get this _straight_... You're a _private_ in the military?"  
"Yeah, that's right, _Peter_."  
"Wow, _Johnson_, you've _grown_ a lot."  
I couldn't keep this up, I'm having enough trouble keeping my thoughts _straight_.

Darn it, now I'm doing it too...

I rushed into the inn and dashed upstairs, and found the room number Niam and given me, and pushed open the door, she was laying in the bed, completely naked.

Well, this trip was just worth it.

* * *

Okay, kinda short, but oh well. More to come, later.


	3. Quadruple Darn It

**Hands' Embrace**

Carmicheal

After a very large amount of activity between me and Niam, we decided to part ways and meet at a later time. Although, all our activity left us in the dead of night and me very tired. My wristband chirped and vibrated, and I felt Tsuki's voice draw out of it. "Hey there, Aris."

Tsuki is a Swordsman, pretty much the tanker of the guild, if we decide to party together. He's taller than I am, a towering 6' 4", maybe even 6' 5". His hair falls in tufts around his head, and seems to lack any sort of order, which is just as good, considering if my hair didn't fall like it does, then it would look the same. His muscles bulge out of any non-armored part of his body. Now, I don't look for this kind of thing, but it's kind of hard to miss... I could picture his carefree smile as he spoke.  
"Aris, dude, you been training?"  
No, I've been a little…" I coughed, "…busy."  
I'm not sure he understood, but continued none-the-less, "I see. I've been helping the guild's reputation."  
"Training hard and making us look strong?"  
I was sure he was nodding, where ever he was, "Yep."

I heard a monster shriek, and his blade rasped as it passed through the bone. Despite how handy it is, it can make anyone sound horribly violent. To be fair, Tsu was...  
I spoke over the carnage, "So, how's the guild doing, I don't hear from them, much…"  
I heard him grunt, and a monster's hide thud onto the ground, "They're good."  
I shrugged, not realizing he couldn't see, "Meh."  
He grunted, and I heard the snarling of several wolves, "Let's... talk... later..."

I heard a shockwave of burning force split the ground, and the battle raged.

I meandered out of Prontera, and heard the whine of some Kobolds. Darn it, who keeps summoning this stuff into newbie-ville? I charged myself with magical energies, both draining in stamina but invigorating in Strength, and used some magic to run a little faster.

I heard a small warrior shriek with pain, his eggshell dropping to the floor with him, and his backpack spilling some of his items. The Kobolds had their attention on an archer. Now, I'm very magic-based, so I'm not exactly Kobold killing material. The archer drew back his arrow and let it loose. A whistle came from the bladed end and it parted the air, and dug into the Kobold's throat, dropping it lifelessly to the dirt. It was a lucky shot, he couldn't handle the other two, warriors, especially not in close range. I felt a heat rise from my glove, and a cross burst from the skin of one beast, drawing its attention to me. I shifted my weight back, and prepared for a battle.

Now, let me be the first to tell you that big sticks, especially heavy ones, don't do well with quick strikes, and these puppies (pun not intended) were pretty quick. I dropped my mace down onto one's head... or, at least, I thought I did, but I had hit his shield instead. The archer from before took this initiative to run. Great... a magical supporting holy man, well, not so holy man, with a stick, versus two well-trained beasts. I swallowed hard.

You see in movies when antagonists go for you one at a time? They're dirty liars. They both attacked at nearly the same time, one jumped and went to a deadly blow to the head, and the other went straight for my knee-caps. But, I was magically stronger, more accurate, and quicker. I drew up my Guard, and used it to deflect the top-attacker off to the side, sending it tumbling on its side. I didn't have time to dodge the second one's attack completely, and his large, blunt mace slammed into my heel, sending me spiraling backwards. I rolled off of the fall and into a standing position a few feet away.

Thankfully, another thing the movies got wrong is that usually, an antagonist will wait for his partner to get up, and they both attack again... Nope, the one still standing dove after me and left his partner dazed and in the dirt. I managed to bring my mace down with all the momentum of a raging elephant, and shattered his shield, throwing him off balance and mocking his weak parry. Once again, let me tell you to never taunt an angry beast. The monster club in both hands now, threw his whole weight and momentum into a strike. I jumped over his first attack, and he tried for a second strike, which I also dodged. This went on for a minute or two, but I was growing weary, and his partner had recovered from his tumble. They charged me, and I had only one option if I was to win this. I threw my Guard at the closer one, he caught it instinctively, and I kicked it as hard as I could. He went, a rag-doll of loose limbs, crashing into the dirt several feet away. Like I said, strong legs.

Now it was one on one, but I didn't have my shield any longer. I drew up the mace, and found a small seared section of its fur, from my Holy Light. My mace drew up dirt, clawing along the ground, and slammed into his scorched flesh. He summoned a howl that can't be mimicked by any other creature, and threw his arm down, his club like a hammer, getting closer to my leg. I felt a hot pain shoot up my leg, and I yelled something not so gentlemanly, but still clean, and punched the beast in the eye. Now, after seeing Knights with swords, Priests with books, and Dancers with whips, they seem to get in their mind that people don't punch anymore... I do. It snapped its jaws at me, seemingly reverting to the same archaic tactics I was using. I lunged backwards, several feet. I would've never dodged as far away as I did, but the primal act of biting just spooked me, more than any attack.

He screamed in anger, and lunged at me on all fours. I did the only sane thing to do if I expected to survive.

I ran.

Wait, I left my Guard back there...

Darn it.

I slid, and as slides go, this one was sloppy, I was at a 170 degree and from the ground before I managed to pick myself back up and sprint in the other direction. But, I'm a very fast person, and the magic helped. The Kobolds stared in awe as I burst by, my mace accidentally clipping one on the face. It dropped to the dirt, out cold. I drew my attention to the other one, whose shield I broke, and now he's using mine. Double darn it.

He charged at me, not as bestial as his friend, but still quite primal with his club. He jabbed the club's tip at my stomach, in a weak thrust. Although I wasn't expecting it, I still managed to dodge, and plant a foot on his face. I shoved hard, and a little, maybe 80 pound dog has got nothing on a human's leg strength. He flopped like a fish onto the dusty brick flooring of the pavilion, and I planted my foot on his throat and spun it, in a downward spiral, until he was also just as unconscious as his companion. I drew a Blue Gemstone out of my pouch and charged it with the remainder of my magic and tossed it onto the ground weakly. It shattered on contact, as usual, and left a portal in its wake. I tossed them both in there, which sent them into a place very familiar to their kind, the area near Geffen. See? I don't practice cruelty to animals.

The portal closed and I just realized something was wrong...  
I had forgotten to recover my guard from the Kobold.

Triple darn it.

My wristband chirped, and I glanced down at it, Niam's seductive voice came out.  
"Aris, you know our engagement?"  
I frowned, "Yeah."  
I could feel her reluctance to say the next line. "Can we postpone the wedding?"

Quadruple darn it!


	4. Stampeding Rhinos are Weak

**Hands' Embrace**

Carmicheal

Some days, being in bed is the best thing you do all day. For me, it was doubled, because in bed with me was a naked, and lovely woman. And then I get a day like this…

You'd begin to wonder why I don't charge my guild members Zeny instead of battle experience.

I shouted, and I was sure the wristband could overhear me, but I didn't care, I continued my fit of rage. Why had I let those beasts go, I need something to bash. I slammed my mace into the tree, sending splinters of bark showering into my skin, cutting me.

"**SON OF A**—" I bashed the tree again, drowning out the last word. I continued until I was splintered, tired, and mentally defeated. I crashed into the dying grass in the area, and began weeping.

Yeah, that's right, I can cry, too. I brawled like a child. I heard a swordsman snicker as he walked by, and his shirt caught on fire. No, I didn't do it... It couldn't have been me... Besides, they can't prove anything.

After I managed to recover enough to get up, wipe my face off, and replaced my mace at its loose position on my back. I meandered back into town, found a secluded corner, and drew out an apple from my pack, tossed it idly into the air, and blew it up with the intense heat of Holy Light. My wristband chirped, and I heard the voice of the guild's merchant. The only other female in the guild, other than Niam, and the vender for our useless stuff. I heard her voice, and it sounded heavenly.

"Aris!" I could hear the joy in her voice.  
"Hey..." My voice rasped. I was hoarse. Gee, I wonder why...  
"Aris, you sound awful." I sighed,  
"Long day..."  
"Please, explain."

So I did.

During the story, I though of Chiko, our merchant. She's a beautiful woman, not the sensual attractiveness of Niam, but the kind of beauty that you don't want to molest the split second you see. The pure kind. She was, unusually for this guild, short. Her height was an unimpressive 5' 2", and she had the kind of features that you see in a pretty woman. A calm, and joyous face, complete with beautiful amber eyes, was probably the thing I needed to see right now. I sight for sore eyes, so to speak. I need to make a wristband with streaming visuals... or at least a picture for a voice.

After I finished, I could almost feel a tear slide down her cheek, wait, no, that was mine.  
"That sounds awful."  
Yeah, it was. "I'll live..."  
"Dear, meet me in the bar in Prontera."

I got up, and my wristband vibrated, more angily than usual, and chirped quite violently. Niam's voice, laced with venom, poured out of the wristlet.

"Oh, and Aris, you know why I've called off the wedding?"  
I winced, afraid, "Because another man proposed… Because of recent events, I just may accept."

Ouch, my emotions just became the target of an emotional firing squad.

I barked into the communicator, "Chi, it'll have to wait."  
"Oh, was it Niam?"  
I growled in response. "Okay, dear, maybe some other time."

I don't know if you've ever seen a rhino storm through a crowded street, but that's got absolutely nothing on me, a sword mace, and 800 pounds worth of momentum. If you've seen someone ever get smashed, and slide along the ground, quite painfully, then feel for these townspeople. Very few escaped without injuries. And I don't think they have enough bricks to repair the pillar that stood in my way.

I burst through, that's right, through the wall, my long legs lapping up grassy fields as I sprint in the direction I last heard Niam in...

Payon Caves.


	5. Big, Bad, and Brutal

**Hands' Embrace**

Carmicheal

Zombies were diving on top of me as I sprint along the cavern's interior. I heard Niam giggle after a man's voice, and I heard the shriek of a Drainular. I plowed through several skeletons, anger fueling my magic speed and power. A large mass of zombies were between me and the portal to a dead man. They had a smirk reserved for when someone knows exactly what to do to annoy you, and these zombies had found the one way I can fuel enough magic to blow up a small country. See, I'm not sure about others, but I can feed magic some of my emotion, fueling a little extra "umph" into the approaching spell.

Well, right now, I was annoyed, angry, depressed, tired, and aroused by Niam's before-mentioned giggles. And that counts as a lot of emotion.

So I blew them up. There's no word to censor the action. I drew in enough heat to remove a city from existence, and set it off in the middle of the huddled group. Flesh, organs, and charred bones splattered the walls and littered the area. The Holy Light was finally dying down, but it was still very warm in the center of the gelatinous mess. Undanted, I leapt forward, dragging the ripped arm still clutched to my robes.

I followed my senses, the smell of Niam's perfume still lingered along this hallway, her seductive giggling emanating from this corridor. I dashed along the dirty, bloody, and gloomy corridors of the caverns. My speed spell, fueled by jealousy, rage, and arousal, was running so strongly that I had trouble seeing things with enough time to avoid them.

I slid along a corner and saw their fleeting shadows, her captivating voice carried easily through the room, and still carried enough venom to lead me to believe that she knew I was there. I saw her beautiful back and legs, and the shadow of a man next to her, he was speaking softly, eliciting more giggles from the woman in my vision. I turned the corner, shouting, "Hey! Back away from my girlfriend." The man appeared in my view and turned as I looked up at him.

And I was staring an extremely muscular, brawny, and powerful Crusader in the face.

I squeaked. Then I felt a strong hand grip my head, well, the front half, and threw me by it. I felt something hard smash into my neck, and my vision blurred, half by tears welled up and blocked by anger, which as faded, and half from pain. My head throbbed and I tried to stand...

Tried being the operative word.

I tumbled back onto the dusty cavern's floor, and felt the Crusader's massive presence hover over my semi-lifeless form. His voice, strong and bass, much like the rest of him, echoed through-out the cavern.

"What was that, maggot."  
I was doomed anyway, so why not go out with a bang. "You're an ox, get away from my girlfriend."

I saw him draw back his sword, his muscles twitching on his beefy arm, and I blacked out before the blade dropped onto my death-course.

* * *

I felt her fingertips brush against my chest, which was robe less, and bandaged from the splinters I'd neglected, and zombie bites, and ramming wounds. My head still throbbed, and any food I'd had within the last 24 hours threatened to exit my stomach. I gasped in slow breaths, and hoped that my introduction to the cavern wall hadn't left any perminant brain damage.

That fact that I remembered all that, the fact that I was thinking, and the hands on my chest made me feel a little better, though. I felt her lips brush against mine, and any complaints I may have had vanished for a split second. It was enough, for now.

Her perfume, presence, and voice flooded my senses.  
"By the way, I hope you're not attached to our guild's merchant. She's about to have an accident." She cracked her knuckles.

I tried to protest, really I did, but as soon as I tried to lean up, or prop myself on my elbows, my stomach lurched, and I lost my lunch. Niam's perfect lips brushed my forehead, and she retreated out of the room, and eventually the building.

I just stayed there, helpless.

Darn it, this did not bode well.

After roughly an hour, by that time, I was able to stand up and move a little, but didn't want to risk trying something major without probable need, my wrist squeaked to life, Niam's voice barked out of it, not directed at me...

"Playing my man's emotions for an easy lay, you wh—" She was interrupted.  
Chiyo's voice was tainted with a harmless smile. "I've done nothing, Niam."  
"My a—" She cut herself off, apparently, my scolding towards her language was paying off, "butt."  
Chiyo laughed a full laugh, and I heard something crunch. Crud.

I limped out of the building, picked up a discarded knife, and threw a Blue Gemstone sloppily onto the pavement. I dove into the pillar of light without thinking.

Turns out throwing yourself between to fighting people is a bad idea...

And in my condition, it's a very, very, very bad idea.


	6. No Love Lost Between Blades : Finale

**Hands' Embrace**

Carmicheal

I emerged from the void of travel in a less than stellar condition, and placing myself in the middle of a cat fight, and the wrong end of both a blade and a chain. I'm the universal target of a gang war.

The cool metal of the chain slashed across my chest, and the knifes edge cut my upper chest, sending my on a one-way trip into pain, suffering, and unhappiness.

The ground felt nice, and I met it more quickly than I would've imagined. Niam's cursing seemed distant, but I think she realized it was me she hit.

I struggled to my feet as they both approached me, blood welling over each wound, and dripping across my chest. Niam began removing the top of my robes, and prepared to address my wounds. I knew my injuries weren't serious, so I made a joke to lighten the mood.

"Niam, not now, we're in public." An odd smile crept onto my face.

Her face lit up with relief and she wasted all of her energy, magically speaking, into recovering my wounds. It was quite a bit, and I felt very much better. We kissed, right there, my back being supported by the building, her forcing me onto it. Chiyo nodded, knowing, and left the area.

Both me and Niam managed to get to the local pub's lodging area before we ripped each other's clothes off, and threw ourselves onto the bed. It was a primal hunger, and was addressed equally animally. No words escaped either of our lips, and we had such a powerful bond at the moment. Or, lust... Or... something...

* * *

I woke up several hours later, me and Niam huddled together, cuddling. I kissed her softly, and she awakened. This time, it wasn't so much bestial as it was loving. It was slower, more tender, addressing the other person's wants opposed to just animal hunger. We both needed someone to love, and before we'd met each other, we were wrecks.

* * *

I awoke in the morning, and found myself still inside Niam, and we were very closely huddled together, her breasts pressed completely into me, and I enjoyed it thoroughly.

I just laid there for a moment and relaxed. Her soft breathing drawing me into another fit of animal need. But instead of molesting her fatigued form, I got up and went into the room's kitchenette. I cooked some breakfast, made juice for both myself and her, and set up a table. As I went back to awaken her, I found her awake and standing, completely nude. She strutted over to me, all sensual movement, and sinful, at that. She stood up, kissed me lovingly on the lips, her tongue sliding in for a moment to meet mine. She took a half-step back and walked over to the table, sat down, and beckoned for me to join her. We sat down and began eating, conversing lightly on random topics ranging from training exercises to pet monsters. After finishing the meal, she got up, whisked away the dishes, and began washing them. I got up, cleaned up our piles of discarded clothing, mostly torn beyond functional use, and distributed either to a "To be washed" pile, or "thrown away" pile. I then made the bed, and joined her in the kitchen to wash the dishes. I kissed her cheek softly,

"Hey, love, what was the name of that Crusader?"  
She smiled, "A former friend of mine, Fulvin."  
I paused, and added, "I though I was dead meat."  
Her smile remained, "I persuaded him to stop."  
I laughed, hurting my ribs a little, and said, "You didn't kill him, did you?"  
She shook her head. "No, he just may never walk again."  
We shared a laugh that time.

* * *

I stared in awe as the Niam, now a monk, walked down the aisle, toward me. My Priest clothing was still a dark hue, and an even darker fabric. I've gotten to my peak height, an inch taller than before, my thick green hair locked in its unusually shaped position. My top hat covers most of the hair. A pair of miniature glasses rest on the base of my nose. This total ensemble made me look like something straight out of Jack the Ripper. But both me and Niam love it.

I studied Niam again as she walked slowly, purposefully down the aisle. She's also grown, maybe two inches; she's almost my height. Her lean muscles are more defined and darker now, her tan making her more attractive than ever. Her breathtaking silver hair is a little longer now, maybe mid-back length. She's also grown in other places, too, but since I'm in a church, I'll be clean-minded. I'm no longer as perverted, or, at least not verbally, and still trying to be gentlemanly.

She stepped up to the podium next to me, and gave me a somewhat nervous smile. The priest ahead of us spoke, in Latin, of all languages, and both me and Niam had to keep up.

We read our vows, proclaimed our endless love for each other. Took the plunge in saying, " I do." And now we're married. I can't say life'll ever be the same, for either us, as a couple, or us, as a guild. But hey, life's all about adventure. We can tackle any problem.

We may even do a bit of tackling to each other.

But, just know that spending life alone is depressing, it's better in someone's hands...

For me, it's Niam's hands' embrace.


End file.
